The present invention relates to a cylindrical container of a large volume (e.g., a content of approximately 2 liters) having a long cylindrical body and formed by blow-molding of various thermoplastic synthetic resins, and improvement of a structure of the body of the container made of synthetic resin adapted to be held with hands and fingers.
In general, in a conventional large containers of this type, distortion absorbent regions and reinforcing ribs are formed in a circumferential wall of the body in order to prevent the circumferential wall of the body from causing deformation due to increase/decrease of an internal pressure of the container, and a handle for holding the container is also provided to said circumferential wall of the body in order to facilitate the handling of the container.
However, said container-holding handle provided to the body has a problem, because a structure of the container comes to complex, an amount of a resin required to be used for each container increases, and because the handle affects deformation absorbent portion and facility of the circumferential wall of the body due to the increase/decrease of the internal pressure of the container, irrespective of the structure of the container manufactured either in a type of which the handle is integrally molded with the body or a type in which a separate handle is mounted to the container.